Fanon: Death Cerberus
The Death Cerberus is the creature that was created and trained by Death himself. It is the absolutely and undeniably the most deadly creature in the world. 'History' The story goes when Death got fed up with certain Wizards (including; Wizard's with his Deathly Hollows, Users of Horcruxes and any people who've alluded him), he created a creature the darkest parts of his soul (including; his hate, anger and his resolve) which ultimately created an extremely deadly creature called the Death Cerberus due to it killing thousands upon thousands of souls. But eventually the Death Cerberus began to hate its creator so it began plotting. Plotting how to be free. That was its last mistake because when Death got word of this he banished his own creation to the one place he knew he wouldn't escape. Though the Death Cerberus faught back, all of its attepts were futile and in turn Death banished him to the space between dimensions, The Dimensional Diamond Rift as its called. But what he didn't take into his calculation was the Death Cerberus's power to evolve over time. When it evolved the Death Cerberus came to a calm life with a friend named Severus Snape Potter who treated it with love and in time it evolved to have compassion. Making it much more deadly because when Death came to re-banish the Death Cerberus, it faught back with a ferocity it just coudn't muster before he found great power in compassion and love and ultimately destroyed Death. The Death Cerberus then had to take the place as this world's Death. But before he did he left a piece of himself with Severus Potter so that if he was ever in imminent danger it would summon the rest of the Death Cerberus to save Severus Potter... ... and that's the story of the Death Cerberus. 'Physiology' 'Appearance' The Death Cerberus is about 25 ft tall, has heavy dark black fur, 3 heads, 9 tails, long very sharp claws and teeth, 4 legs, and luminates darkness. 'Personality' Before the Death Cerberus evolved to learn compassion it was a hateful and angry beast without a conscience but after he learned compassion he was very protective of what he was compassionate about. 'Powers' 'Super Strength' The Death Cerberus is far stronger than any other monster, atleast 1 000x stronger. Meaning he can lift in the megaton range fairly easily. 'Super Durability' The Death Cerberus is far tougher than any other monster, atleast 1 000x tougher. Meaning he can survive virtually any type of attack (including; explosions, heat, cold, radiation, blunt force, etc.). 'Regenerative Healing Factor' The Death Cerberus is able to regenerate most wounds easily but those few other wounds are only slightly more difficult. 'Super Speed' The Death Cerberus is far faster than any other monster, atleast 1 000x faster. Meaning he can run, move and react at mach-1 000 fairly easily. 'Super Stamina' The Death Cerberus has limitless stamina because it was never living nor dead it is just there. 'Super Sense of Smell' The Death Cerberus has a far better sense of smell, atleast 1 000x better. Meaning he can smell anything on the planet and possibly further. Super Sense of Sight The Death Cerberus has a far better sense of sight, atleast 1 000x better. Meaning he can see in the dark perfectly with color clarity and all, see 500x farther and 10x more clear. 'Deathly Bite' The Death Cerberus's bite can kill anything instantly. 'Hollow Stare' The Death Cerberus's gaze can torcher anything worse than anything imaginable. 'Death Spores' The Death Cerberus can lauch 9 spheres of death energy which move at lightspeed and when hit by them the target literally fells like it takes an eternity to die a more painful and torcherous death than the Human brain can imagine but in actuality it takes less than a single second. 'Immortality' The Death Cerberus is totally immortal and cannot be killed due to it never being alive or even dead. 'No Need for Oxygen' The Death Cerberus has no need for oxygen due to it not having any organs including lungs.